Symbol Au
by SketchyNotes
Summary: When a young man must go into the big world to find his place, life decides that stuff will happen. An Au story inspired by a post I saw on Pinterest. Hope ya like it!


The sun was rising over the fields. The sun rays gently touched the fields and meadows, making them appear glowy and magical. As the minutes continued the sun rose higher up on the sky, the shadows of the trees became soft but noticeable and the birds lovely chirping could be heard.

A calm morning in the kingdom of Paralainia. A kingdom surrounded by mountains, forests and ocean. It had been told to be the most beautiful kingdom in the world. With its capital Systran and one of the biggest forests in recorded history right beside it.

It was ruled by a benevolent queen and king who loved their subjects with almost all they could give. They would sometimes set up festivals and parties in the town square to make sure that the townspeople would have fun with them. But every year there would be a big celebration, a special celebration. A celebration that everyone in the kingdom celebrated. The longest day of the year where everyone would celebrate the food, gifts and spiritual guidance that the higher ups had given them. A day to celebrate everybodies differences and yet celebrate that everyone was the same in some kind of way. But that would change this year.

* * *

A tall, young man with pale sun kissed skin, green eyes and brown hair was looking at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a pair of brown pants made out of jute, a white cotton shirt and a vest made out of jute over it. On his left arm was a symbol. A symbol that he was born with and would be with him his entire life. The sun symbol.

"Emmet!" a female voice called to him. He smiled, today was a big day for him. He put on a pair of shoes and walked downstairs to his family.

The house wasn't big. It was just enough for three people. It was placed on a farm a few miles outside of the capital. And the farm wasn't that big either, 2 fields where hay and wheat would grow. A small little pasture where they had cows. A small stable where they had horses. And a barn right beside the house where they would store all the crops from the year.

As he was walking downstairs he could hear creaking from the planks. The house was old and in need for a renovation. He continued down all the way to the wooden floor and in the room beside the stairs sat a woman who looked to be in her 50s. She was holding a cup of berry tea in her hands as she was sitting there waiting for her son to join her for breakfast. "Good morning, mother" he said in a happy and almost chipper voice. "good morning, son". He sat down across the table from his mother. "Morning son!" a happy, male voice said to him loudly. "morning, father" Emmet said back. His dad was standing by the kitchen desk and was preparing their breakfast.

The sound of frying could be heard and the smell of bacon filled the air. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of home cooked bacon for the last time. A few short minutes later and plates of bacon, home baked bread and milk stood on the table.

"And so! Breakfast is served!" the loud man almost yelled. "Alex darlin', do you have to be so loud all the time? You'll wake the king and queen in Systran". "hehehehehe" Alex chuckled a santa claus like laugh. "well someone has to, right Doris", he kissed her cheek.

Emmet just looked at his parents and smiled. He adored them. His mom was kind, tolerant, cheerful yet bossy when she had to and could have an attitude if she needed. She was the one who took care of the business in their home, she who knew how much certain crops costed and she took care of the horses, cats and cows.

His dad was a happy, jolly, temperamented man with very little patience and a loud voice. Like he wanted the entire world to hear about his day or his thoughts. He was the muscle bearer in the family. Strong, could take hot summer days and cold winter nights and he knew what to do in case there would be an emergency. So he mostly did the work on the field, harvesting wheat and hay and carrying heavy stuff to the barn.

"So, big day today son" Alex said, Emmet smiled, nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. "oh how we're going to miss you when you're gone" Doris said, "well I'm going to miss you too" Emmet replied. "But don't worry, I'll come and visit you" he said and took a glass of milk. "well we better hope so, maybe you'll even have a girl with you one day" his dad said jokingly. Emmet was close to spitting out his milk, "Dad!" he punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding!" Alex said and laughed. Emmet rolled his eyes, "well maybe that is a possibility, I mean me and your father met on the Sun celebration in Systran. Maybe you'll find your happy little ray of sunshine there too" his mom said with a warm smile. "maybe in a few years, not THIS year" Emmet replied as he ate his last bacon. "sure sure, maybe one year, but not this year" Alex said and sipped his coffee, "exactly!" Emmet replied. They continued to eat until the table was empty of food.

"well I'm gonna saddle up Aesthete and pack my bag" Emmet said as he stood up from the table and walked outside. His parents looked at him and smiled warmly, "he's growing so fast" Doris said and wiped a tear. "Well we knew this day was coming" Alex wrapped an arm around her. They looked at each other then they put their foreheads together against the other ones for comfort. "It's going to be alright, I promise" Alex said to his wife.

Emmet closed the door behind him. The sun rays hit his sun kissed skin with warmth, "Today was going to be awesome!" he thought to himself as he walked towards the stable. The soft sounds of the gravel underneath his feet and the sweet sounds of the birds chirping made him smile. He took a deep breath in. "Yup, this is going to be an awesome day!" he smiled brightly and walked faster.

* * *

He opened the stable door and walked inside. He looked around, there was two horses. The older one, Irenic, was a white floofy mare with big ears, a wise personality and a mane that looked like the waves on the ocean. At the roots it started as a dark blue, almost tardis like color that faded to cyan and then white at the end. He walked up to her box, "Hi" he said with a happy voice. The horse walked up to him and looked at him, she had an aura around her that was calming and understanding. He breathed out, "lovely morning, eh?". She nodded slowly. He smiled. "Is Aesthete awake yet?", Irenic rolled her eyes and looked at the box behind Emmet. She lifted her head slightly and neighed softly. "Thanks" Emmet said and gave her a treat.

He walked over to the other box, where Aesthete stood. His brothers old horse. He was a young stallion that had been with Emmet his entire life. He was a brown horse with a darker and short mane. He could blend in pretty good in environments and was therefore called Aesthete. Whenever Emmet looked at him a certain memory would play in his head, the second biggest memory that involved his brother.

* * *

One day when they were out traveling to the market they saw a small foal run out in the middle of the road. He had been chased by a wolf and was very wounded. His family stopped immediately, his father chased away the wolf and his mother turned to the foals wounds. Emmet was watching with panic, he didn't understand much but he saw that the horse was bleeding, and he had remembered that blood wasn't good. It didn't take long until his mom shouted for some help. And because his father didn't have the sun symbol he couldn't help. So that's where his brother stepped in and helped her. He was a sun wielder like his mom and his brother, and so it didn't take long until the horse was healed. When it was all done they had taken home the foal and since Emmets brother had helped him he was the one who got to own him.

"Good morning", he said and walked into the box where the horse stood. He was laying down on the hay, sleeping. Emmet sighed, "never awake at the right moment. Irenic! Can I get some help waking him up?". She took a breath and neighed loudly. That made Aesthetes eyes fly up and in a few short seconds he was standing up. He looked over to Irenics box with displease in his eyes. Irenic laughed. "Good morning sleeping beauty" he joked and hugged the horse. He hugged back. "I'll get you both some breakfast and then we have to go" he said and walked outside of the box to get the hay. He measured up how much they were going to have and then put it in their respective boxes. "There you go, breakfast is served!" he said as he gathered everything for the trip.

As soon as Aesthete was done eating Emmet saddled him and packed some food and treats for the trip ahead.

He grabbed the bridle lightly and led him out of the stable out to the backyard. Aesthete smiled at the sun, it filled him with energy for the day. His parents were standing outside the house with a jacket and a backpack. Emmet walked up to them and they handed over them. "Oh we're going to miss you" Doris said. Her eyes were on the edge of crying, yet she tried to stand strong and smile. "I'm gonna miss you too" he smiled as he put the jacket in the bag. "If you see your brother anywhere tell him to come home. We miss him." Alex said with remorse. "I will dad" Emmet answered. He looked at them, his eyes were filling with tears. "Son, is that-" Alex started but was interrupted as Emmet hugged them. "I love you guys" he said softly and hugged them tighter. They hugged him back. It was a long and warm hug filled with unconditional family love that would never go away. Emmet smiled.

Eventually the hug broke off. He looked at them with a big smile. They looked at him. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do great son". "And whenever you feel lost or scared you can come home, you're always welcome" Doris said right after. "Ofc I will" Emmet answered.

He then turned around and walked towards Aesthete. He placed his foot on the stirrup and then sat up on the horse. "I'll write as soon as I can, I promise" he said as he looked at them and his home one last time. His eyebrows went down a little as he looked at the house. Many memories were made. Happy, sad and even angry memories were made. And now, he was going to leave his childhood home and walk into the world. He didn't know where he would end up. He didn't know what waited him. But the one thing he knew at the time was, Systran was the beginning. And that's where he would travel now. He said "I love you" one last time, then he made Aesthete turn around and he was on his way. Out on the new chapter in his life.

* * *

Authors note!

HEY I'M NOT DEAD! Life happens and I had simply lost my writing spirit. But now I'm back with a whole new story and more content!


End file.
